


【寡红】药膏

by Dimo82929



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23504242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dimo82929/pseuds/Dimo82929
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 7





	【寡红】药膏

“训练结束。”

Natasha一边用毛巾擦着汗一边冲着仰躺在软垫上的Wanda伸出手去“不要一结束就躺在地上，起来调整一下呼吸。”

“嗯…”Wanda默默拉着她的手借力站起身来，消沉的模样让特工忍不住挑起眉“怎么了？伤到哪里了吗？”

那女巫摇了摇头，却依旧一副心事重重的样子，半阖着的眼睑上浓密的睫毛也在轻轻颤抖。

“到底怎么了？”Natasha伸手揽着她的肩膀，让她靠在自己身上“现在不回答，一会我还是要问的。”

“其实…”Wanda的脸颊悄悄染上一抹红晕，一副欲言又止的模样，她左右看了看，接着压低了嗓音“不知道为什么，从昨天开始…胸部就…一直…很痛…”

特工显然是没料到她会这样说，在愣了两秒后立刻捂住了嘴“咳…是嘛……”

“有什么好笑的！”Wanda的压抑的声线突然上扬起来，眉心也皱起一个小山包。

“没有…只是想到你因为这种事一直闷闷不乐的…不是，不好笑…抱歉hhhhh”

“一动起来就摩擦得很痛…”Wanda委屈地用手盖在自己的胸口“而且不动的话也会胀痛…好难受…”

“是你自己摸太多了吗…”

“你说什么…”话音未落，那红毛特工的两只手指已经伸到她的胸前，接着轻轻一戳。

……

“那么痛吗？”

Natasha看着立刻蹲下身的女巫不由得吓出一身冷汗，她连忙跟着蹲下来双手扶在她的肩头，那女巫猛地回过头来瞪着她

“说到底不就是因为你总是刺激它吗！”

Natasha有些无语地看着她，她们上次做还是在两周前，最近特工忙得要死，两个人见面的时间少之又少，这确实有点冤枉她了。

“那要涂药吗？”Natasha伸手摸了摸她的头发，温柔的语调让女巫躁动的心逐渐平静下来，她像是颗泄了气的皮球一样转身一头撞进特工的怀里，闷闷地回应着

“…好”

*

「和说好的不一样啊…」洗过澡的女巫坐在床边，呆呆地望着躺在手心的软膏。

那人在给她买来这个以后就匆匆离开做任务去了，说是明天才能回来。

Wanda轻轻叹了口气，拉起睡衣检查着那一直隐隐作痛的地方。那里微微有些发肿，原本的樱色也变成了桃红色，看上去确实像是被刺激得太多而伤到了。

「要涂吗…」

女巫挤出一点点乳白色的软膏，冰凉的触感让她有些害怕「不想痛啊…」她闭眼做了个深呼吸，小心地将指腹贴上了自己的乳尖。

激烈的刺痛从那脆弱的地方猛然传遍全身，背后突然冒出了一层冷汗。她仰头大张着嘴，破碎的尖叫声从喉咙中挤压出来，药物的冰凉在接触到肌肤后变成了火辣辣的痛感，眼底突然冒出的泪水几乎要夺眶而出。

「还是自然恢复吧…」

Wanda迅速从床头抽出几张纸巾，擦掉了身上残留的软膏，接着扑到床上裹紧了被子。

*

Natasha在结束任务后在凌晨赶了回来，然而已经过去了一天了。

“有好好涂药吗？”

特工一边冲着澡，一边看向站在玻璃门外对着洗手池刷牙的女巫。

“没…”Wanda的手顿了一下，吐出嘴里的泡沫“没涂，我还是决定自然恢复。”

“怎么了呢？”特工关上开关，歪着头从衣架上取下浴衣穿在身上“很痛吗？”

“…有点害怕…”Wanda漱漱口，还是决定实话实说，然而那人却没有离开浴室，只是定定地站在她身后，透过巨大镜子的倒影注视着她，那双被暖光映照成琥珀色的眸子让她的心里不由得有些发毛。

“我给你涂。”

「果然…」

知道逃不过的Wanda叹了口气，低头洗干净了牙刷“先把头发吹干…”

*

Natasha盘着腿坐在豆袋椅上任由女巫为她吹着头发，手中拿着那只已经开封了的药膏，仔细研究着上面的说明。

“至少你尝试了一下，我很欣慰。”

Natasha轻笑着抬起头，牙齿冲着Wanda的胸前咬了过来。那人身体一歪躲过她的进攻，接着用吹风机的前端不情不重地敲了下她的脑袋“别乱动。”

“半干就好。”Natasha一把扯开她浴衣的腰带，接着揽着那人的腰把她拉进怀里。

Wanda红着脸低头看着那两个肿胀的地方，看上去比昨天好了不少，至少没有那么红了。

“太好了…”Natasha看上去好像松了一口气的样子，两个手指轻轻地摩擦着涂在指腹上的药膏“没有想象中那么悲惨嘛…”

“你在做什么…”Wanda看着她指间的黏腻药膏，脸颊变得更加烫了起来。

“这个有些硬，我摩擦一下可以让它软化一点。”特工安抚似地吻了吻她的脸颊，手指也轻轻捏住了她的乳尖“不痛吧？”

“嗯…”Wanda闭着眼睛转过头，轻轻含住了特工的嘴唇，她不想让对方把注意力都放在那里，这太羞耻了。

明白她心里的小算盘，Natasha轻笑着回应着她，手指也放缓了动作。药物因为摩擦而变得有些发烫，却又缓解了那里的刺痛，甚至还有些胀胀的酥麻。

Wanda呜咽着睁开眼，却见那人已经松开了手，准备为另一边上药。

涂了药的那边因为受了刺激而向上翘起，充血变红的乳尖在空气中轻轻颤抖着，甚至连乳晕都微微肿起，看上去异常性感。

Natasha悄悄吞咽着，抚摸上了另一边，气氛逐渐变得暧昧起来。二人停止了交流，空旷的卧室里只能听到药膏在皮肤上摩擦后发出的粘稠声响。

“好了，”Natasha清了清嗓子，拿过桌面上的两个止血贴贴在她的胸前“这样就不会蹭到衣服上了，而且对恢复也有好处。”

Wanda轻喘着点了点头，整个人瘫软在特工怀里，脸颊还在对方的颈窝蹭了蹭，声音掺上了一股甜腻“我要你抱我回床上…”

“好。”Natasha吻了吻她的额头，抱着她起身向大床走去。

*

特工像是累坏了，在和Wanda道过晚安后便沉沉睡去，想来也可以理解，毕竟她最近一直很忙，昨天也是奔波了一整天，再是强化的身体也会有些吃不消吧……

Wanda被对方紧紧搂在怀中，胸前却突然燥热起来，酥麻的感觉自胸顶扩散开来。大概是药物起作用了，那里甚至还有些发痒。

女巫借着月光看向双目紧闭的特工，低下头往她的怀里钻了钻，被子下的手却悄悄抚摸上了自己的乳尖。

指甲隔着乳贴轻轻划过，难以言喻的快感涌了上来，Wanda低喘着把脸埋进Natasha的胸口，两条腿紧紧地夹在一起，两只手的动作也逐渐加大。

兴奋的乳尖甚至将乳贴顶起了两个小鼓包，快意让Wanda几乎要尖叫出声，她张嘴咬住特工睡衣上的扣子，将那可怜的塑料片咬得“咔咔”作响，口中来不及吞咽的涎液也不受控制地染湿了对方的胸口。

「好热…」

Natasha皱着眉睁开了沉重的眼皮，却感觉那人正死死地埋在自己的胸前，身体还在不停扭动着。她伸手拉开了被子，却对上了那人惊慌的双眼。

月光下，Wanda淡绿色的虹膜倒映着清冷的蓝紫色幽光，蒸腾着的水汽凝固下来化作清泉顺着她的眼底流转着，而更要命的是，她那两只手正隔着乳贴捏在自己的胸前，可能是被特工吓到，她到现在都还没有松开手。

“我…Nat…”Wanda连忙松开口中的布料，语无伦次地解释着，看上去仿佛随时都能哭出来。

Natasha摇了摇头，抬起手接替了她的动作“你下手没轻没重的，都把自己弄伤了还不吸收教训。”

女巫这回却没有反驳她，只是一脸委屈地别过头去，特工勾了勾嘴角翻身趴在她身上“这回不许乱碰自己了，交给我就好。”

她撕开了那两片止血贴，淡淡的草药香气散发出来。Natasha用嘴唇轻轻蹭过那两点，安抚似地吻了吻，便伸出双手小心地捻着那两个早已充血挺立的红果，指腹极尽温柔地抚摸揉捏着顶端。

Wanda只觉得那两处几乎要破裂开来，刺痛逐渐被酥麻替代，甚至连带着她的腿心也跟着抽搐起来。

“痛吗？”

Natasha吻着她的乳晕，喷吐的热气烫得那人轻轻一颤“不…不痛…好胀…唔……”Wanda喘息着攥紧了脸侧的枕头，腰肢向上弓起，双腿紧紧地缴在一起。

高高翘起的乳尖被那双灵巧的手拨弄着，那温热的手指还在上面轻轻画着圈，虎口揉捏着饱胀的丰满，柔软的舌尖还不时地扫在那雪白的肌肤上，牙齿和嘴唇配合着在上面留下暗紫色的痕迹。

“不行…要…”

Wanda突然抱住了Natasha，身体剧烈地颤抖了一下，接着双目紧闭瘫软在床垫上，身上的汗水蒸腾起来，热热的湿气混杂着费洛蒙的香气弥漫在二人的周围。

“到了？”Natasha有些意外地伸手摸上女巫的腿心，那里的布料果然已经湿透了。Wanda一副羞愤的模样双手捂住脸蜷缩起身体，默默点了点头。

“乖…”Natasha低头吻了吻她的指缝“我慢慢来…”Wanda颤抖了一下，配合得抬起腰让她把自己的内裤褪了下去。

那灵活的手指轻轻捏住她早已勃起的花核，拇指与食指的指腹来回揉捏着，泽泽的水声响彻在寂静的夜里。

“哈啊…”

Wanda像是一条躺在沙漠上的鱼，大张着嘴贪婪地呼吸着灼热的空气，却徒然地让自己的水分从四肢百骸流失殆尽。她浑身湿透，却又被情欲将水液蒸腾起来，那几乎破体而出的快感笼罩着她，几乎要将她吞噬，而那人却不肯停下来，拖着她残留的理智义无反顾地冲向崩溃的边缘。

肿胀的乳尖被揉捏着，那些药膏加热后被肌肤吸收，麻痒难耐。腿心的花核也被轻轻搓揉，一股股蜜液从穴口不断地吐露出来，很快，她的大腿便湿透了。

“让我进去…”

这句话像是一道咒语，Wanda鬼使神差地把双手伸了下去，主动地分开了腿心的唇瓣，Natasha满意地亲吻她，两根手指推了进去。

“呜…”

Wanda感觉一股热流顺着自己的眼角滑落，于是她不安地吸紧了对方的舌头，掰开自己花穴的手也颤抖起来。Natasha侧躺在她身边，让她躺在自己的怀里，一只手穿过她的肋下揉捏着暴胀的乳珠，另一只手在她张开的花穴中掏探着。

水液拍打的声音敲击着Wanda的耳膜，而那人的指腹还不停揉捏着她兴奋到极致的花核，体内的两根手指还过分地张开，不断扩张着肉壁，接着又按在她甬道上方的敏感不停摩擦着。

“啊啊…不行…”

Wanda皱紧眉头，痛苦与快乐交织着折磨着她，奔涌的浪潮让她几乎失去理智，然而那不停索要她的人却不肯轻易放过她。

“我的手指要融化了呢…”那声音仿佛恶魔的低语，不停挑逗着Wanda的神经，迫使她陷入更深的情欲“你夹得好紧呢Little witch…再来一次…”

“不…不要了…Nat！啊啊啊…”毫无意义的求饶只是刺激了对方的征服欲，体内的手指赫然加重了几道，那不停说出令人面红耳赤的红唇在她的耳际厮磨着，捏在胸口的手指也愈发用力，Wanda仿佛置身在一片泥沼中，被束缚了手脚，只能任由对方不停地索取，直到一道烟火在她的脑中炸开。

* 

当Wanda逐渐恢复意识时，她看到Natasha正跪坐在她的正上方，刚刚进入自己的手指正深深埋在她美丽的花穴中。

“嗯…Wanda…”Natasha低头望着她，总是清明的眸子此刻有些涣散，她酒红色的长发被汗水打湿贴在脖颈和胸口，随着呼吸上下起伏着。 

看到她清醒过来，特工将那只沾满花液的手缓缓抽出，探进了Wanda微微张开的口中，二人混合在一起的荷尔蒙味道立刻充斥了她的口腔。

灵巧的手指翻搅着她的舌头，玩够以后又抽了回去，拉开了自己的花瓣

“吃掉我…”

她这样说着。

Wanda仰起头，嘴唇贴到了那温热潮湿的花穴，舌尖顺着穴口顶了进去。悬在她身上的人猛地一颤，手轻轻抚摸着她的头顶

“Huh…good girl…”

最后，失去理智的女巫起身将那人按倒在床脚，一边吮吸着她饱满的乳尖，一边用包裹着绯红色魔法的手充满了她，而那人则坏笑着用大腿轻轻蹭着她的腿心，接着用那只湿到一塌糊涂的手再次贯穿了她。

阴暗的房间里，星星点点的诡异红光伴随着此起彼伏的呻吟声不断闪烁，直到天边破晓才逐渐黯淡下来。

*

一天后，训练室

“Nat？”Wanda看着一脸阴郁的特工轻轻皱起眉“你怎么了？身体不舒服吗？”

那捂着胸口的红毛看了她一眼，嘴角咧开，皮笑肉不笑地丢下一句

“真有你的啊…给我记住…”

接着便头也不回地离开了训练室。

然后，一脸无辜的小女巫回到卧室后，才发现自己放在床头的药膏不翼而飞了。


End file.
